Forbidden Love
by FarIndpussy
Summary: ... Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku, Hinata. Sekalipun aku harus mati untuk melindungi hubungan kita, aku rela, asalkan aku selalu bisa melihat senyuman indahmu. FOR SASUHINA SWEET DAYS (SHSD)


**Forbidden Love**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting / Rating : AU / T**

**Pair : ****always ****SasuxHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Bad for EYD and language, ****cerita jelek, inchest**** (Maaf bagi yang tidak suka silakan tutup saja. Saya hanya ingin ikut memeriahkan SHSD saja, saya benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa buat SasHina. Suer... jadi jangan bunuh saya ya bagi yang tidak suka hubungan sedarah, saya hanya coba suasana baru, heheheh).**

**Story by FarIndpussy**

**.****Maaf dan Terima Kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Mengapa bagiku rembulan itu terlihat lebih terang dibandingkan matahari.

Mengapa bagiku malam itu terasa lebih indah dibandingkan siang yang terang.

Dan mengapa bagiku, terlahir di dunia merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ya, kesalahan.

Aku membenci banyak hal indah di dunia ini. Aku membenci kebersamaan yang menyesakkan. Aku membenci tawa yang selalu terdengar hambar ditelingaku. Aku membenci kebahagiaan yang seakan tercipta semu. Dan aku paling membenci sebuah kasih sayang karena bagiku kasih sayang hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Aku adalah seorang pendiam, terkesan cuek dan sangat angkuh. Aku tidak mengenal kata sosialisasi dan komunikasi. Aku menyukai hidupku dan aku menyukai kesendirianku. Karena inilah aku. Tidak pernah ada yang menerima aku seperti diriku. Well, tentu saja untuk apa mereka menerima seseorang dengan kehidupan kelam seperti aku. Mungkin mereka hanya mengenalku sebagai berandalan kelas tengik. Yeah, aku juga mengakuinya.

Keluarga? Kalian menanyakan keluargaku? Aku memiliki seorang Tou san dengan sikap arogant dan angkuh tingkat dewa. Aku memiliki seorang Kaa san yang lembut namun selalu menatapku dengan pandangan terluka, yah semua Kaa san akan melakukannya mungkin jika anaknya sudah keterlaluan. Beliau tidak pernah berani mengajakku bicara. Percuma saja aku juga takkan pernah menanggapinya.

Dan seorang lagi, seorang yang aku pandang berbeda. Aku menyukai semua hal tentang dia. Aku menyukai matanya yang bersinar indah seperti rembulan. Aku menyukai senyumnya yang bahkan lebih cerah dari matahari. Aku menyukai rambutnya yang selalu terurai lembut. Aku menyukai semua hal tentang dia. Semua orang menyukainya, semua orang menyayanginya dan semua orang mencintainya.

Dialah Uchiha Hinata. Imouta tersayangku.

Seharusnya aku membencinya. Lahirnya gadis dengan warna mata berbeda dari semua keluarga Uchiha itu merebut semua kasih sayang dan cinta yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Namun apa mau dikata, takdir tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku. Aku justru mencintainya terlalu dalam. Melebihi seorang Onii san kepada Imouta nya.

Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa kasih sayang bagiku hanya sebuah kebohongan semata ketika aku hanya dapat terdiam melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang kelam ini tampak ramai, dipenuhi puluhan anak muda yang bersorak-sorak membuat kebisingan tidak jelas. Suara musik berdentum-dentum dari mobil-mobil modern yang terpasang stereo set canggih. Mereka memenuhi salah satu jalanan Tokyo yang sengaja di blokir untuk balapan liar malam ini.

Sekarang pukul 23.35, beberapa kali aku menambah tekanan pada gas di mobil sport ku bersamaan dengan aku menginjak remnya. Menimbulkan kepulan asap dari roda belakang mobil hitamku. Aku menatap seseorang dengan mobil sport berwarna merah tua disamping kananku. Dialah lawanku malam ini, seorang yang sepertinya tak lebih tua dariku dengan eye liner tebal disekitar matanya dan sebuah tato berkanji AI didahi kirinya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda menyala dan pakaian minim berwarna merah berjalan diantara mobil kami, melenggak-lenggokkkan pantatnya yang sexy.

"Are you ready?" teriaknya sambil menunjukku.

Brrmm! Brrmm! Hanya suara gas berderum sebagai tanda aku telah siap, menimbulkan knalpot mobilku yang mengeluarkan api kebiruan. Dia juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada lawanku. Aku mengatur beberapa sistem dimobilku sebelum gadis itu meneriakkan kata mulai. Dengan santainya aku memasang seringaian angkuh pada lawanku.

"Heh, bocah tengik kau belum mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

"Okey," teriaknya dia melepas blazer merahnya dan melemparnya ke udara, "Go!" teriaknya yang menimbulkan suara teriakan dari penonton semakin membahana.

Aku pun memasukkan gigi dan segera melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Tampaknya aku akan menang lagi, lawanku sepertinya menggunakan NOS nya terlalu cepat di tengah perjalanan.

"Terlalu cepat bocah," gumamku.

Beberapa puluh meter dari garis finish aku menyalakan NOS ku sehingga kecepatan mobilku bertambah, namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengan lawanku. Dia sepertinya menggunakan dua NOS yang membuat mobilnya tidak stabil. Dan ketika aku mendahuluinya,

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriakku ketika mobil lawanku oleng dan mengenai bemper belakangku. Membutnya terguling dan aku yang terseret menuju trotoar jalan.

"SHIT!" teriakku tentu saja aku tidak dapat menghentikan efek NOS yang masih bekerja diawal penggunaannya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang langsung roboh dan membuat mobilku berguling beberapa kali ke samping kanan.

"Bocah sial." Gumamku ketika kurasakan darah seger yang mulai mengalir dari kepalaku, menutupi pandanganku yang mulai memburam.

Akankah aku mati? Ini kecelakaan terparah yang pernah aku alami, aku bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku seincipun. Kulihat bensin dari mobilku mengucur. Sepertinya mobil ini akan terbakar. Aku tersenyum samar sebelum kesadaranku hilang, ada rasa bahagia yang menyeruak ketika menyadari mungkin aku akan mati sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut nyeri. Seluruh tulangku terasa remuk dan otot serta sendiku seperti tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Aku berusaha membuka mataku namun rasanya begitu berat. Maka, kucoba menggerakkan ujung jariku. Selama beberapa menit aku terus mencoba untuk rileks. Hal pertama yang menembus mata onyxku adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang putih bersih, bau obat-obatan yang tercium kuat dan suasana yang tenang.

"Ah, anda sudah siuman? Saya akan segera menghubungi keluarga anda." Sebuah suara terdengar antara terkejut dan senang. Seorang suster dengan pakaian putihnya yang terlihat minim dan seksi. Eye liner yang digunakan pun tampak mencolok untuk ukuran seorang suster. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang cerah dengan diikat ekor kuda namun sebagian tertutupi topi susternya.

Dengan reflek yang entah aku dapat darimana, padahal tadi aku tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, kugenggam pergelangan tangannya dan aku menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu."

"Ta-tapi Tuan, Kaa san anda berpesan agar menghubunginya ketika anda siuman." Nada centil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya yang berlipgloss warna pink, nada suaranya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah lama mengenal orang yang selama ini berstatus Kaa san ku.

"Bullshit." Ungkapku, cukup untuk dia dengar karena kedua pupil aquamarinenya membesar. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai memejamkan mataku lagi. Besok aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku bukan pria lemah yang harus mendekam ditempat membosankan seperti ini. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sekarang.

Namun, baru beberapa menit aku memejamkan mataku, terdengar langkah kaki baru memasuki ruangan, padahal aku belum mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari suster itu.

"Ah, Tuan, Nyonya, Sasuke san baru saja siuman. Namun, dia juga baru saja tertidur kembali."

"Kenapa anda tidak menghubungi kami, Ino san?" terdengar nada khawatir yang terselip dari kata-kata Kaa san ku. Hah, omong kosong.

"Dia tidak ingin di ganggu." Suara suster bernama Ino tersebut terdengar mencicit pelan.

"Lemah. Kita pulang saja." Hah, orang arogant itu berbicara. Bisa bicara juga dia. Sial dia menyebutku apa?

Blam! Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Suasana di ruangan ini sepi, sunyi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mulai menggeram.

"Fuck you, father!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Sasuke baru saja terduduk dan akan melepas infusnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dengan segera dia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Seorang gadis dengan balutan jaket bulu dan jeans berwarna hitam panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan. Udara dingin dari luar ikut masuk ketika sang gadis membuka pintu tadi. Meskipun sekarang akhir musim dingin di pertengahan bulan Februari yang akan memulai musim seminya di bulan Maret nanti, namun udara dingin masih terasa mendominasi di bulan ini.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan poni rata tersebut membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kantong kertas berwarna pink. Dia meletakkanya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Nii san, cepatlah sembuh." Hinata, gadis tersebut membenahi selimut Sasuke yang berantakan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ada rasa sakit didadanya, rasa sakit ketika mengetahui keadaan Nii san satu-satunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan berkata dengan nada kasar membuat Hinata terkejut dan harus mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"E-eto, a-aku hanya ingin memberikan i-ini." Hinata dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan box berbentuk hati berukuran sedang dari kantong yang ia bawa tadi.

"I-ini untuk Nii san. Se-selamat hari Valentaine." Ucapnya gugup ini valentaine pertamanya yang mampu ia relisasikan untuk Sasuke. Kedua tangan pucatnya mulai membuka box tersebut, yang langsung mengeluarkan aroma coklat bercampur dengan mocca.

Sasuke menatap uluran coklat mocca dari Hinata padanya. Jari-jari lentik Hinata terbalut plester luka, bahkan ada yang terlihat masih menganga bekas goresan dan memerah. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dia mementingkan ego dan emosinya selama ini.

"Ceh! Kalian hanya peduli jika aku hampir mati seperti ini." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar begitu menusuk ditelinga Hinata. Beberapa tetes liquid bening mulai mengalir dari mata rembulannya. Jadi perjuangannya tidak dihargai? Dia rela jari-jarinya hampir terbakar hanya karena ingin memberi Nii san nya sesuatu di hari kasih sayang ini.

"Kami menyayangimu. Kami semua merindukan hadirnya dirimu diantara kami. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Tou san selalu membanggakanmu didepan semua rekan bisnisnya, meskipun dia harus menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Kaa san selalu menangis setiap malam, merawatmu disini yang koma hampir tiga minggu. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perjuangan kami mempertahankanmu. Kau egois Nii san, kau egois."

Sasuke sempat membolakan matanya, ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir didadanya.

"Bullshit." Geramnya.

"Apanya yang bullshit, Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata memang benar, perasaanku tidak pernah salah. Aku yang salah, karena aku mencintai orang tak berperasaan sepertimu." Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat shock berat. Memang benar, selama ini dia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan menyimpangnya. Dia mencintai Nii san nya. Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini, Hinata benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah membenci kelahiranku selama ini." Hinata menunduk dalam. Beberapa air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai di bawahnya dia pun meletakkan coklat buatannya di atas nakas kembali. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan hati yang bagai tertusuk ribuan belati, dia berjalan keluar dengan perlahan.

"Heh," Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kalau begitu selama ini aku juga telah bersalah karena mencintai Imouta tersayangku."

Hinata membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum diatara isak tangisnya yang kini berubah menjadi isakan kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai menyusup indah diantara relung hatinya yang kini tengah berbunga. Ada rasa bersyukur dihatinya ketika keputusannya untuk menghabiskan valentine tahun ini dengan merawat kakaknya.

Normal POV end

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata memang tidak semua kasih sayang itu sebuah kebohongan. Aku berharap untuk valentine-valentine berikutnya akan jauh lebih baik daripada valentaine hari ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku, Hinata. Sekalipun aku harus mati untuk melindungi hubungan kita, aku rela, asalkan aku selalu bisa melihat senyuman indahmu.

**END**


End file.
